The traditional method of olefin production is the cracking of petroleum feedstocks to olefins. The cracking of petroleum feedstocks is done through catalytic cracking, steam cracking, or some combination of the two processes. The olefins produced are generally light olefins, such as ethylene and propylene. There is a large market for the light olefin products of ethylene and propylene. As petroleum feedstocks from crude oil face increasing prices it is advantageous to provide for other sources of ethylene and propylene.
An ethylene plant involves a very complex combination of reaction and gas recovery systems. Feedstock is charged to a thermal cracking zone in the presence of steam at effective conditions to produce a pyrolysis reactor effluent gas mixture. The mixture is then stabilized and separated into purified components through a sequence of cryogenic and conventional fractionation steps. Ethylene and propylene yields from steam cracking and other processes may be improved using known methods for the metathesis or disproportionation of C4 and heavier olefins, in combination with a cracking step in the presence of a zeolitic catalyst, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,935 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,936. The cracking of olefins in hydrocarbon feedstocks comprising C4 mixtures from refineries and steam cracking units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,133; U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,155; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,375,257.
Paraffin dehydrogenation represents an alternative route to light olefins and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,150 and elsewhere. More recently, the desire for alternative, non-petroleum based feeds for light olefin production has led to the use of oxygenates such as alcohols and, more particularly, methanol, ethanol, and higher alcohols or their derivatives. The alcohols, and in particular methanol, can be produced from other sources such as biomass and natural gas. The most common conversion of oxygenates to olefins is the production of light olefins from methanol, and one process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,433. The yield of light olefins from such a process may be improved using olefin cracking to convert some or all of the C4+ product of MTO in an olefin cracking reactor, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,265. Other processes for the generation of light olefins involve high severity catalytic cracking of naphtha and other hydrocarbon fractions. A catalytic naphtha cracking process of commercial importance is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,341.
The process of converting oxygenates to olefins is an important process for utilizing oxygenates, such as methanol, and converting them to higher value products such as monomers for plastics, such as ethylene and propylene. The process of converting oxygenates to olefins is a catalytic process, and the catalyst is usually a molecular sieve catalyst. Among the molecular sieves that are useful for the catalytic process are ZSM-type molecular sieves, but more particularly, it has been found that silico-aluminophosphate (SAPO) molecular sieves work well in the process.
Even with the different methods of producing light olefins, the demand for ethylene and propylene continues to increase. Therefore, a need exists for new methods, catalysts and equipment that can increase light olefin yields from existing sources of both straight-run and processed hydrocarbon streams.